


When Swords Collide

by Kawaii_SnailSenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Knights - Freeform, Original Universe, Romance, Slow Romance, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_SnailSenpai/pseuds/Kawaii_SnailSenpai
Summary: This is a story set in a fictional city called Gradensville about a girl named Samantha Lithaze. Samantha is an elite knight of The Knights of Gradensville. While training a group of new recruits, she is faced with a new challenge. A mysterious group called Clockwork try to get ahold of her. Eventually she is captured by them and slowly begins to fall in love with her captor.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked into a tavern. Candles scattered on every table illuminated the room. One singular light hung from the ceiling above the bartender as he worked on getting someone’s drink prepared for them. She stepped through the doorway and headed towards the bar. The sound of her boots echoed throughout the room but was drowned out by the other patrons talking. She grabbed the stool and pulled it out before sitting down. 

“What can I get you,”the bartender asked as he cleaned a glass with a rag. Her amethyst eyes scanned the different alcoholic bottles. “Let me get a shot of whatever is your cheapest. Keep them coming,”she replied. “Coming right up,”he said as he turned behind him to grab a bottle. 

The girl’s legs felt heavy and worn out from her day of patrolling the outside of the city’s walls. Although she was an elite knight and one of the bests in The Knights of Gradensville, she was stuck with training new recruits today. Her head rested on her hand as she stared at a wall while evaluating the rookies in her head. 

She was quickly interrupted out of her thoughts when the bartender placed her shot on the counter in front of her. A faint smile formed on her pink lips as she grabbed the shot glass, holding it up as she spoke to herself, “Cheers to another rough day or training.” Her eyes closed as she downed the horrid alcohol in one gulp. 

The cold liquid burned its way down her throat, making her face scrunch up in disgust from the taste. Once she placed the glass down, the bartender was already pouring her another shot. 

Thirty minutes went by and she was now on her sixth shot. Her body felt warm and light, but at the same time heavy. She was laughing as she spoke to herself, well more of yelled. “-and to think he spent his time training in one of the best academies! Yet he was so scared of this tiny slime! It was probably this big.” 

She placed her hands about two feet apart from each other. A small sigh left her lips as she stood up. “It’s fine I head out now. Good day Mr.Bartender,”she said while hiccuping in between words. Her eye lids felt heavy and her body felt weak. As she walked, the world spun around her. She stumbled over her feet until she eventually turned in an alley and held onto to wall. 

Drunken gibberish continued to leave her mouth while she walked. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard. “Hey, watch where you’re walking,”she grumbled. Her words were slurred and loud. Those purple eyes of hers looked up to see who she bumped into and saw the commanding chief of The Knights. She stumbled back and tried to straighten out her clothes. 

He stared down at her in annoyance. “Why are you walking around Gradensville drunk,”he asked. Her poor brain couldn’t think of a good reason and before she could try, her lips were already moving, “Because you made me train a bunch of crappy rookies.” Her finger was pointed at him as she pushed it into the man’s chest. 

“I suspected this kind of from the Valentine, but from you? I thought you were better than this Samantha,”he lectured. Samantha placed a hand on her hip and raised one, making it move as she mocked him by repeating his words sarcastically. “I’m sorry Mr.I Have A Stick Up My Ass And Can’t Ever Have Fun, but I will be on my way. Goodnight Klein,”she said angrily before walking around him. 

Before she could, he grabbed her wrist. “Oh no you don’t. Someone like you could easily be taken advantage of. I’m walking your drunk ass home,”he replied. Samantha whined and stomped her feet. “No,”she held out that word for a long time. Long enough for Klein to pick her up. 

Klein looked down at her, rolling his eyes at the pout she had on her face. She groaned in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest as he began to walk her to her house.

On the way home, she eventually fell asleep. Her arm hung down and swung slightly from the walking. Klein sighed and continued on. Once they reached her home, he put her down but had her wrap her arm around him so he could try to keep her standing. 

He began to search her pockets for her keys before finding them in her back one. The keys jingled as he flipped to find the right one and put it into the lock. Turning it, he opened the door and lifted Samantha up once again. He used his foot to close the door behind him. 

Her house was dark and smelled like mint mixed with clean laundry. Klein walked into her room, laying her down on her king sized bed. She mumbled and turned to the side. Carefully, he untied her boots one at a time and placed them at the end of her bed. His hands fumbled with the belt on her pants as he tried to remove them. 

Once he did, he slid it off and grabbed the sword that was in its sheath which is always attached to the belt. Klein then unattached it from the belt and rested its black sheath against the wall. Next he laid her belt on the floor next to it. 

By now, his anger and annoyance faded. He was more concerned about her well being throughout the night. To help with this, he searched for bathroom which was the room next to hers. He flipped the light switch on and scanned for the trash can. 

Right next to the toilet was the empty trash can. Quietly, he walked over to it and grabbed it before bringing it back into Samantha’s bedroom. He placed it next to the bed. 

The last thing he needed to do was leave a glass of water on her nightstand. Off he went to the kitchen to get it. For how busy the girl was, she kept her house nice and tidy. It was something a lot of her friends and comrades were jealous of. Klein reached up to open a cabinet and grabbed a cup. 

He turned the sink on and filled up the cup with water. After turning the water off, he went back to her room to set the cup on her night stand. For a moment, he stood there and watched Samantha sleep. She looked so peaceful compared to her typical playful or angry attitude when at work. Her black hair covered half of her face and laid on the bed space behind her. 

With a sigh, he turned and made his way out the door. He made sure to lock it and left the keys under her doormat. Off into the night he went as the cool breeze gently caressed his cheek and ruffled his hair a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around lunch time when Samantha woke up. A sharp pain flooded her head once she opened her eyes, allowing the sunlight to hit them. She squinted and rolled the opposite way the sun was shining. To her surprise, there was a glass of water sitting on her bedside table and a trash can by her bed. 

“I guess Klein left it for me. How thoughtful,”she thought to herself. Slowly she sat up, trying to avoid the headache she had. Her fingers wrapped around the glass as she moved it towards her lips. Samantha took a sip of her water and sighed. 

Her hair was tangled and looked like a rat’s nest. She had dark eye bags from being up so late the night before. The sun struck her eyes again, showing her it was a sign to get up. 

Samantha followed the sun’s wishes and got out of bed. She noted her sword against the wall and smiled. As much as Klein tried to act like he hated her, he always knew how to take care of her. Her feet trudged their way into the kitchen to get her something to eat. 

Standing on her tippy toes, she reached up to grab a mug from the cabinet. She began her daily routine of making her morning tea and something to eat. Although, she didn’t feel like making a big breakfast so she stuck with toast and a single egg. 

As she cooked her egg, she wondered about what today would bring. Once again she had to help train the new recruits, but she still hoped of something interesting. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn’t notice her egg was burning until she smelt the pungent scent that filled her nostrils. 

“Ah! Damnit,”she exclaimed. She tossed the egg on her toast and placed the pan in the sink. The tea she had in her mug steamed and made her hands hot once she grabbed it. Samantha made her way to her table to eat her breakfast, alone like always. 

The silence was a lot louder than normal, or maybe it was just the pain in her head from drinking too much last night. Regardless, she took her time eating her food. Since she was already late, she knew there was no need to rush. 

After eating, Samantha placed her plate and mug with the pan that was sitting in the sink. As she made her way to bathroom, she began to unbutton her pants and work her way in undressing. By the time she was in the bathroom, she was down to her underwear. She slipped them off and turned on the water. 

Her hand stayed under the water as it ran, waiting for it to get warm. A few minutes went by before the water heated up, but she quickly hopped in the shower to wash off the smell of alcohol and sweat. 

The warmth filled her body and soothed her headache. Samantha had always enjoyed the shower, it was her one time to relax and feel vulnerable. As she washed her hair and body, Samantha thought of what to do to train her group. About twenty minutes had passed before she was done and ready to get out. 

Her bathroom was steamy and water dripped down her body. She pulled open the curtain, grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around her head to dry off her hair before grabbing another to wear. The floor was cold and made her shiver once she stepped out. 

Quickly, she rushed into her room to get dry and dressed so she could be warm again. She opened her closet and begin to pick out her outfit for the day. After she got clothed again, she put on her boots and tied them up. Next, Samantha put her belt on and attached her sword to it. 

Samantha left the room and her house, making sure to grab the keys she knew Klein had left under to mat and locked her door. She slipped the keys in her pocket and headed off to headquarters of The Knights of Gradensville. 

The sun shone down on her, warming her slightly. Although, the cool wind canceled out the warmth. As she walked, she stared up at the sky and admired the cloud. Samantha crossed her arms over her chest and hummed quietly. 

Working twenty minutes, she arrived at headquarters. Two of the guards stood in front of the door and greeted her. “Good afternoon Miss Lithaze, you’re group is inside waiting for you,” the one on the right of her said. She nodded and opened the door. 

“Gotcha! Thank you,”Samantha replied. Once she walked inside, a boy with brown wavy hair started to approach her. “Hello Superior Lithaze,”he said. She leaned back on her heal while scanning the group in front of her. 

With a sigh, she began to talk, “Okay, we’ve got a lot to do today. I’m sorry for being late, but I had a long night yesterday.” Samantha paused when she saw one of the girls rolling her eyes. “Is there something wrong Sapphire,”she questioned. 

The girl looked up at her, furrowing her brows with annoyance. “Yes there is. Why is it that the superiors get to waltz in here whenever they want, but if we’re were late, we would have to patrol around the wall for a week instead of training,”she argued. Samantha sighed and slowly walked towards Sapphire. 

Anger filled her body and her purple eyes pierced the skin of the girl in front of her, “The reason we get to do what we want is because we sat there in your spot at one point. We worked our asses off during training, assignments, and everything else in order to get to our position.” She was now standing an inch away from Sapphire. 

Sapphire stepped back and rolled her eyes again before speaking, “I still think it’s dumb.” Samantha grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up, “Do you want to know what else I think is dumb? That smug little look on your face.” She threw her to the floor before walking away. 

One of the girls rushed to Sapphire’s side to check on her. “Like I was saying before someone interrupted me,” Samantha began to talk while turning around, “We will be patrolling the outside, looking for some Mantrile camps. Now go get your sword, we leave in thirty minutes.” 

The rookies rushed off in different ways to get ready. Samantha walked towards the Elite Knights office. It is where knights like Samantha could relax or eat something before and after work. 

She walked over towards the couch and fell on it, sighing as she got comfortable. “God, one of these days the rookies will be the death of me,”she mumbled to herself. Klein was in the room with her and chuckled slightly, “Yeah, that’s why we gave you one of the toughest groups. The headmaster thinks you deserve a challenge.” 

A loud groan left Samantha’s body as she dramatically threw her hands up. “I deserve a break. All I’ve done is train rookies anymore. When am I going to get action,” she said while turning to look at him. He shrugged and flicked her forehead, “Get over it. Nothing interesting has happened in this town in years.” 

The words he said were true. Not much has gone down in Gradensville besides the Mantriles. Essentially, they’re just barbarians who happen to be stronger. They gave themselves the name. 

Samantha’s eyebrows furrowed as she thought out loud, “I wonder why that one girl, Sapphire is such a brat. Maybe it’s because I won’t let her do what she wants just because her daddy donated a large sum of money to the Knights.” Klein nodded and sighed, “That’s why Headmaster gave you her to train. She knew you wouldn’t take her crap. 

She rolled her eyes and slowly sat up. A sharp pain shot through her head, making her wince in pain. “You need to be easy on the drinking. We need you to be in top shape,” Klein said as he kneeled down beside her. He looked into her eyes. Samantha had never seen someone look at her with such care and worry. It caused her to blush a little. 

She wondered why he was being so nice to her. Normally he’s so mean to everyone else. He stood up and held his hand out for her. She gently grabbed it and stood up. “Look at you, being a gentleman,”she said with a giggle. A faint red formed on his cheeks before looking away. “Don’t think it’s anything special. Just don’t want to see our top swordsmen in pain. We need you,”he said quietly. 

“Well thank you! I owe you a drink next time we hang out,”she replied before leaving the room. He watched her leave, sighing once the door closed. “My goodness, I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” he mumbled. 

Samantha saw the recruits scattered around the main room, talking amongst themselves. She paused before grabbing her sword that was still in her sheath and slamming it down on the ground really hard to make a loud bang. Everyone turned around quickly out of confusion. 

“Alright rookies! Time to patrol. I want Jasmine, Luka, and Melanie in group A. Group B is Hunter, Penelope, and Kace! Sapphire, you’re with me,” she commanded. Both groups got together and Sapphire trudged her way over to Samantha. “Why did you pick me to be with you,”she groaned. “I want you to see what it’s like to be a knight. It’s not as glamorous as you could imagine,”Samantha said bluntly. 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Samantha glared at her before giving everyone their assignments. “Group A will be the first group to attack any slimes or other creatures we see. Group B is the second. Anything more dangerous then the typical things outside of the walls will be left to me and Sapphire. Understood?” They all nodded and followed behind Samantha as they walked out the headquarters. 

Melanie began to talk to Sapphire about how lucky she must be to be working alongside the best swordsman in Gradensville. “I wish she noticed me! I would love be working so close with her,”Melanie exclaimed. Sapphire shrugged her shoulders, “What did you expect? My father can buy anything I want.” Samantha rolled her eyes and stopped once they got to the gate. 

“If you are having any doubts, then leave now. This is not an easy work life,”she said while slowly turning around. Group A looked a little nervous since they had to go first. “Group A, if you end up needing help,”she paused before pulling Sapphire next to her and wrapped her arm around her, “Sapphire will step in to help.” 

Sapphire’s eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Samantha pulled her closer and squeezed her arm. “Isn’t that right Sapphire? Unless you’re too scared,”she smiled. Sapphire glared at her before yanking herself out of Samantha’s grasp. “Okay, time to patrol everyone,”Samantha said.


End file.
